Goodbye
by radiany
Summary: [companion to LFangor's -Hello-][one shot] Amane comprehends what Ryou's gotten himself into. [NO OCs]


**A/N**: This is a companion fic to LFangor's Hello ^_^; Err…you already know that. Well, anyway, I think it'll make a little more sense if you read that first ^^; ::blinks:: Oh, btw, yes, according to what I know, Amane is a real character in Yuugi-ou, though I'm not sure what her purpose is…::shrugs:: But for some reason, though I've never seen her, she's been my top favourite female character in the show XD; 'nyways…

**Disclaimer**: ::smiles wearily:: You know…if I owned Yuugi-ou, then what would THIS ::pokes Disclaimer:: be doing here, hmm?

**Genre**: AU, OOC-ness, **no OC characters, Drama/Angst**

**Oh! Before you read, keep in mind that I mistook Amane-chan to be Ryou's big sister when she's really his imouto-chan (little sister) ^^; I tried to fix it up a bit so that it made more sense but I think it still shows -_-;**

**Words: **oniisan = big brother

            iie = no

            -chan = literally means "little", or a suffix for your loved ones

**Dedicated to: **LFangor-san! For being my beta reader! ::hug:: o_o; I still can't believe that you didn't have to correct much…

~*~

Ryou...  
  
How long has it been since I've used your name?  
  
Tsk. It's been a while, hasn't it?  
  
You haven't changed at all. Not that I was expecting much of your future, of course.  
  
But don't get me wrong, oniisan; I still love you. But...  
  
You can't hear me, can you?  
  
No...Not now...not when you've trapped yourself within your own black void...

---

**_Dance for me…once again…_**

****

**_Wishing to see you fly…_**

_---_

Your soul hasn't dissolved, no. But now... it's too dense, like those times when we danced in the falling snow... I'd be in my little white raincoat, watching you in your big ebony-black boots as you mixed up the frozen slush with the dampened dirt, creating clumps of mud.  
  
I remember then how you would come and drag me over, pointing and saying, "Amane-chan, that's me, isn't it?"  
  
It was funny... I was the youngest, yet you always looked up to me.   
  
You were such a pensive child. Sometimes, even I couldn't figure you out. But...

---

**_Spread with me the wings you clipped_**

****

**_And rise above myself…_**

****

**_I want to see you fly… _**

---

"Iie, iie."  
  
You looked towards at me, confusion written on your face. I smile; holding out my hand from under the umbrella, I catch the falling snow and turn to you, letting you watch my hands in curiosity.  
  
"You are snow, 'niisan; pure, white rain. Always falling from the angels who weep from the heavens, waiting to be caught; because you, oniisan, are beautiful and special in your very own ways."

---

**_Through the flaxen morning_**

****

**_Past the silver streams of light_**

****

**_Come with me…_**

****

**_Come with me…_**

_---_

I'm surprised when I see that your eyes are brimming with tears; before I can do anything to comfort you, you throw your arms around me and hug me tightly to your chest.  
  
"... 'Niisan?" I blink.  
  
I hated it when you cried. Your misty blue eyes, they were always so bright... They would churn with unknown emotions, and you would seem dead with the sudden whiteness of your ashen skin.  
  
Tears cascade from your face as you pull me closer, pallid locks becoming ever so slightly limp.  
  
What are you feeling, Ryou? What is it?  
  
"I'll miss you, Amane-chan."  
  
What?  
  
"... I'll miss you..."  
  
Nothing could describe what I felt then. I could only hold you and whisper sweet words to calm you before we were called inside.  
  
Why do I feel like laughing now?  
  
What a surprise it was when I suddenly died and crossed the river to enter the afterlife. Did you predict it, 'niisan?  
  
As I watched you run to my broken body, I smiled when I saw that you never shed a tear, even though your eyes burned with hopelessness.

---

**_But you fall with broken wings…_**

****

**_And I could not save you_**

****

**_From yourself… _**

_---_

Now... The years have come and gone, and my smile has gone with it.   
  
Looking at you now...  
  
You're still the same, Ryou.  
  
Why do you long for me?  
  
My heart shatters as you betray yourself. Why do you feign happiness while your eyes are cracked with misery?  
  
But then you gently touch the golden trinket hanging from your neck, and a small speck of hope shines through those broken windows of your eyes.  
  
... Why, Ryou?  
  
Why have you been blinded?  
  
A small sob rips from my throat as I watch you.

---

**_Drowning in your sorrow_**

****

**_I can only fly above_**

****

**_And watch…_**

****

**_As you're blindfolded_**

****

**_By the light…_**

_---_

There's nothing I can do anymore; ignorance was bliss.  
  
And now, as I sink into oblivion, I wonder...  
  
Should I have said yes?  
  
I don't understand, Ryou; can't you see?  
  
I'm dying...

**---**

**_Bring _**

****

**_A casket for my tears…_**

****

**_And water yourself_**

****

**_As it snows again…_**

---

I can't watch you any longer, 'niisan.   
  
Please, don't crave for my presence.  
  
Please...  
  
Save yourself.

---

**_Swallowed by the darkness_**

****

**_You've gone back to_**

****

**_Your pretty cage_**

****

**_And locked yourself back up…_**

_---_

It's my turn to cry.

---

**_With a smile_**

****

**_As you weep…_**

_---_

~*~

**A/N**: Ah…well, that's it. Is it any wonder that I'm constantly melodramatic ^_^;? *blinks* Oh, and the "poem"? You can tell that I made it up as I went along ^^; I'm not much of a poet or fanfic writer so leave me be ::sticks out her tongue::!

Ah, and yes, I'm still stuck in the middle of my dedication fics and Oracle of the Wind v_v; Hopefully sometime this month or the next I'll be able to get off my lazy butt and bounce up to start it again 'cause the ideas are still in my head @@; Hmm…I'll probably be modifying the "prologue" as well, so be sure to read it over when I get it up with the "first chapter" (keyword: WHEN) ^^; I've also got a zillion more new ideas too…you'll see what I'm talking about if you read my bio x_x

 But the first one that you'll see will probably be Silver-chan's Literal Aftermath ^~' Then, hopefully, Liss-san's Tomorrow River Fantasy. And so forth. ::bashes her head on the wall:: I'm having a tough time here ^^; I hope you'll forgive me…::bows::

Anyways, thanks for reading ^~ I hope you'll leave some constructive criticism for me though =) ::crosses her fingers::

[1]White rain – my art teacher once said "Snow is simply white rain; it's the invitation to Winter's ball." =) Well, he didn't say it quite THAT way…

[2]River – Referring to the River Stynx, the pathway between life and death =)


End file.
